A fully strained channel in a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device can improve carrier mobility and reduce channel resistance of the device. Additionally, a strain-induced drive current enhancement (due to carrier mobility improvements) can be retained for CMOS devices with scaled channel lengths.